Of Trio's and Twins
by Azquine
Summary: when Dipper and Mabel get a couple of letters they'll embark on a journey that will forever change their lives. Discovering a whole new world of friends to make and dangers to face
1. One owl crashes in Peidmont

**Authors note:**

 **this takes place after the series finale of gravity falls and at the beginning of harry potter and the philosophers stone (or sorcerers stone for some) I've decided to make philosophers stone take place in 2012 to make timelines match up. Though the difference will probably not be noticeable because of how the wizarding world only has technology of the past and J.K Rowling made the brilliant decision to never go into too much detail into muggle tech.**

 **Know that i don't own the source material(s). Let the story begin!**

On a perfectly ordinary evening in a perfectly ordinary house lived the pines. No, not the Dursley's. The _Pines._ Though since both households are completely and undoubtedly ordinary you would be forgiven for thinking so. But our story does not begin in the English street of Little Whinging, Surrey. It begins in America, a country where the wizarding school Iilvermorny resides. More specifically our tale begins in Piedmont, California.

However, another similarity the Pines share with the household of Little Whinging is that some members of their home are nowhere near as normal as they first seem. Though fortunately there is no mistreatment that comes with said abnormality in the Pines residence. Not that they are even aware of the extent of it or would even believe it if they did.

The main sources of such peculiarity in the Californian home sat in the living room. Two children. A boy and girl so different, yet so similar. So similar in fact that they are twins. The girl lies on the floor applying liberal doses of glitter onto her drawing beside a pig significantly larger than when she brought it home. Most girls would be repulsed by any pig larger than a piglet, but she always thought it just made for more pig to hug and love. She said it often too, much to the boy nearby her's slight annoyance. Said boy was watching an episode of a show he knew every word to, but watched anyway. beside him lay visibly well thumbed mystery novels and notes embellished with diagrams of obscure and odd creatures and what tips he recalled from a book he hadn't seen since he left for home.

These kids were used to the weird and strange, it had become ironically normal to them after the summer they had not too long ago returned from. So coming back to the truly normal and mundane was hard for them.

While the twins were both preoccupied with their own activities, an owl finally arrived at its destination. This particular strigiformes had travelled far farther than any owl should without rest, and having done such a long journey neglected to check for a window in its tiredness before it's decent. So it swooped down, and with all the powerful beauty and grace a bird of pray ought to have, and promptly slammed into the glass.

This amazingly dignified landing alerted the two children on the other side of said window immediately. They rushed outside with the speed of two children with the opportunity to break their boredom (which is faster than a slightly peckish teenager who has just gotten the offer of food but slower than a cynophobiac running away from an incensed chihuahua)

The small owl groggily got off of it's back and shook off its hazel feathers, slightly annoyed at its situation. It picked up the letters it came so far to deliver and tried to get one of the recipients attention, but they were too busy bickering. "-No Mabel, you can't have it as a pet." "But it's so _cute!"_ "Mom and dad barely let you keep waddles, how do you think they are going to react to a wild bird?" "... i can convince them." "Owls are nocturnal, you'll barely get to see it awake anyway." "But this one is awake now though! maybe this one is different?" "huh?" They turned their eyes towards the winged messenger. Glad to finally get their attention it continued shoving the letters into their legs repetitively.

Mabel gasped "Dipper look! it's got something!" Said boy had curiosity and confusion written all over his face simultaneously. crouching down to get closer to the owl he questioned to nobody in particular "why would an owl be carrying letters in broad daylight?" Taking the opportunity with spiteful annoyance that they still hadn't taken the damn letters it shoved the corner of the envelope into the boys face. For a few seconds Mabel stood with laughter threatening to burst out of her face, before finally giving in and bending over in full hysterics at Dippers 'don't you dare laugh' face in combination to his spot on the floor. And in spite of his efforts to keep looking annoyed by her laughing at him a smile broke onto Dippers face too.

In the end the owl got fed up of waiting for them to take the letters, resorting to dropping them onto Dippers lap before taking off into the sunset.

They held the surprisingly heavy envelopes and in awe read their names in sloping green ink along with oddly specific addresses and no stamp. As a thought dawned on Mabel a large smile broke onto her face "I know why the owl was carrying letters now ... It's a postman owl! just imagine it, a whole bunch of tiny fluffy owls with dinky little postman hats!" Dipper smiled in return and remarked "that would explain how it knew where to go."

Cracking the wax seal they took out some rich parchment with the same swirling green script.

" _Dear Mr/Ms Pines_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September._

 _Due to an influx of eligible american students_ _Iilvermorny_ _is full, therefore you will be attending hogwarts instead. Since you are a muggleborn wizard we have accounted for your lack of access to the floo network, we will send a member of staff to escort you._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall"_

Mabel beamed at dipper and whispered dramatically "You know what this means right?" Dipper facetiously replied "that the kid next door finally thought of a creative prank?" They looked at the fence between theirs and the neighbours house before laughing a little "Nope, this is _way_ too clever for them!" she said, thinking of all the time the generic pranks had backfired on the person who lived behind the fence. Waving her letter like a flag she yelled "and that means we're learning magic!"

* * *

Mr and Mrs Pines were a perfectly content couple. They had a perfectly normal and boring life, but it was a happy one. They had a home, each other, and two kids about to go to high school. They had left their kids to pick their own schools, if they couldn't pick before the start of term they could always just attend the one closest to home. They had been starting to worry more that this would be the case the closer the deadline got. So imagine their surprise when Mason and Mabel said they'd been accepted to a boarding school overseas!

Much like when they were preparing to leave for gravity falls there was a lot of hectic packing, as well as unpacking to double check for somthing. As sad as it made them to think of their two little kids being so far away they couldn't help but smile at how exited the two were.


	2. Two twins leave for school

**Authors note:**

 **The time frames and dates of the Harry Potter and Gravity Falls tales seem to refuse to line up so I will change some minor things if I must, It probably wont be noticeable but please tell me if it is and how I can improve it. I am always open to questions and constructive criticism so lay it on me!**

 **Know that I don't own the source material(s). Let the story begin!**

The day had arrived. The bags were all packed and the teacher coming to take them to England could arrive any minute. Both Mabel and Dipper were nearly buzzing with excitement! They woke up ridiculously early just in case the teacher came, and constantly glanced at the door and their bags beside it all morning.

With their bags which were absolutely bulging with stuff were two significantly smaller bags. These belonged to their parents, who only needed to come for a day to help them out (and interrogate the school staff member)

Later that day a couple sure, sharp knocks rapped at the door sending both future hogwarts students hectically stumbling for it followed by the elder (but not eldest by far) Pines. They opened the door to see a tall, stern faced woman in green robes behind it. She nodded them before introducing herself as professor McGonagall, the twins remembered her name as the one signed on their letters.

The Pines household all picked up their bags and left with the professor. On the way both kids and grown ups had several questions to ask. An absurd amount of questions that would cause most to tear out their hair and shout 'shut up!' to the heavens ... if they did not work at a school and have to deal with that each and every day.

To the confusion of the entire family the place McGonagall lead them to was an old fashioned restaurant that they hadn't really noticed until it was pointed out to them. Most of the people inside were wearing robes much like McGonagall herself, and there were fireplaces lining the walls that were more the size of small, wide archways. McGonagall approached an old lady sat at a customer desc and asked "may I have floo travel for five people please? we have four new travellers." to which the lady replied "one galleon, two sickles." After giving the McGonagall gave her a few coins the old woman lead them to one of the fireplaces and picked up a bucket full of what looked like soot or dust and looked each person as she asked "who wants to go first?"

After a couple of seconds of each person looking to the other Dipper stepped forward. The woman nodded at him before giving him some instructions. "grab a handful of floo powder, step in the fireplace, and say **clearly** where you want to go when you throw the powder down. ok?"

Both Mr and Mrs Pines looked at the old woman like she was crazy while he grabbed a handful of the powder. As he stepped into the fireplace McGonagall said "the place you want to say is Diagon Ally. Remember to say it clearly." And with a nod he stepped the rest of the way in and yelled "Diagon Ally!" throwing the handful of powder as hard as she could.

He felt the whole world spin around him, as if he'd been pushed way too fast on an unstable roundabout. He launched up and the walls seemed to close in on him. He continued rocketing up while spinning for about half a minute, but felt like a nauseating eternity before he was spat out by a different fireplace. This place was less like a restaurant and more like a pub/BnB. He was soon followed by his dad, his mom, Mabel and finally McGonagall. It was funny to see their reactions as they appeared out of green roaring flames.

Both his parents looked more confused at what had just happened than he had ever seen. His dad was leaning against a wall looking like he was about to be sick while his mom was on a chair with her head in her hands questioning her entire existence. When Mabel came out she couldn't even walk straight, though he'd been no better. And McGonagall stepped out looking largely unaffected, though she did say "the long distance journeys are always worse." with a slight grimace, she'd then quickly straightened up and said "I must go now, i have several things to do to prepare for the school year. The schools groundskeeper, Hagrid will meet you here tomorrow.


	3. Three wake in the Leaky Cauldron

Mr and Mrs Pines had always thought the world was perfectly normal, just like their perfectly normal lives (save for an uncle reappearing after 30 years despite having been supposedly dead) but that all changed when their entire worldview was shattered. After they traveled through a nauseating fireplace that should. not. exist.

Professor McGonogall had come up to them while they were questioning everything they had ever known and saidbarely traceable apprehension (after all, confused and scared people can lash out easily) "I take it you weren't told the exact kind of school hogwarts is"

It was more of a statement than a question really. And that was just as well, they wouldn't have been able to give an answer at that moment. With all the finesse of someone who'd been in this situation many, many times she sat them down and began to explain.

By the time they had even begun to wrap their heads around it all it was dark outside. Dipper and Mabel sat practically already asleep nearby. As much as the couple wanted to stay with the twins they and all too ready to go home (on the reassurance they would be kept safe.) They would be no help out here, and so it would be better to let the professionals take charge. And so when the tall man McGonogall had greeted as Hagrid arrived they let themselves be taken home.

* * *

This ... wasn't Mabel's room. Groggily she sat up in an unfamiliar bed. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the couch beside Dipper. They and their parents had all been recovering from the rollercoaster of a fireplace, it was like jet-lag times 5! The people there had called the place the cracked kettle? The broken saucepan? She'd try to remember the name later. Everything that happened yesterday all seemed like a weird dream.

She had no idea where she was. But hey, she could make a game out of finding out! All she had to do was think like ducktective. She would be the great detective pumperknickle crumplepatch who solved cases with her trusty companion, sir martony whatmanson

Said companion was fast asleep in the bed next to hers. She pulled back her covers and stepped out onto the cold floor. As quietly she could she made her way over to her still sleeping brother, bare feet making soft pap pap noises as she went. She gently grabbed and shook his shoulder, whispering 'Dipper. Diiiiippper. Wake uuup.' But alas her partner in crime prevention was truly out for the count.

Resolving instead to crack the case herself she continued scanning the room. The first thing she found was her stuff tucked neatly under her bed. If it was big enough for her stuff to fit under there then it would make a great hiding place! But no, not right now, she had a case to solve!

The bed she'd been sleeping on was beside the window on the far right, the same side of the room she always slept. And as always dipper was to the left of her. Beside Dippers bed was a third one, on which slept a boy she didn't know. Bingo! a clue.

He looked scruffy, his hair stuck up everywhere, and by that she means EVERYWHERE, bedhead cranked all the way up to 10! He still had glasses in his head, only half on his face because of how it was getting smushed onto the pillow. The lenses were all cracked and the rest were more tape than frame. It probably didn't help that the bed was all messed up from movement and the sheets were now scrunched up with the defensive ball he had wrapped tightly into like a baby armadillo.

She considered trying to wake him up, at first dismissing the idea. It would be rude to wake someone you don't know! But she was still curious about who he was, and he might know more about where they were!

* * *

Harry was woken by a poke in his arm. In his half asleep state he assumed it was aunt Petunia trying to wake him up to do chores.

After a while the poking stopped. She must have gotten fed up of waiting for him to wake up and left to help Dudley for a while instead. This almost never happened. He was so glad to have a few minutes more sleep he let himself turn over and get back to it.

When he heard a soft gasp he knew he'd made a deadly mistake. Now his aunt knew he awake. He'd been purposely ignoring her and now the wake up call would return a lot sooner and would be far, far more violent. He warily opened his eyes, expecting to see a seething aunt with a fuming uncle behind her, or at least a gleeful cousin leering beside her.

A cheery voice cut through his terror "You're awake!"

Finally managing to pry open his eyes he glanced about to find a girl crouched beside his bed.

For a few moments there was just silence as she looked at him expecting an answer and he sat there not knowing what to do. She must have seen the confusion on his face as her face lit up again "Oh right, introductions!" She began to excitedly pick up the pace and gesture wildly as she went on "hey, I'm Mabel! Over there is my brother, but he's stuck in snoozeville right now. Literally! Sorry for waking you, I hope I didn't mess up a nice dream or something. I was just wondering if you knew where we were. I know it was probably silly to wake you up over something small like that but hey you are awake now so thats good! "

As abruptly as she'd begun talking she stopped, while Harry tried to take it all in. This meant he really had been whisked away from the Dursleys by a large friendly man with a birthday cake and pink umbrella in the middle of the night. He really was a wizard. Magic was actually real.

... Dudley actually had a pig tail.

He had to let out a little smile at that one, just imagining Dudley's face almost made him burst out laughing. But for now he just pushed out an awkward reply. "I know about as much as you do about this place really."

Mabel's face screwed up in though for a second in thought "huh. I was hoping you'd know." Before again perking up and exclaming "we can look for clues together then!" With infectious enthusiasm.

She began looking around the room, eyes resting on one of the other beds. Slowly a mischievous smile crept onto her face, an idea evidently having planted in her head. Tiptoeing over dramatically to the bed she shout whispered "I'm gonna wake him."

The boy in the other bed began to stir as soon as Mabel started pushing him. His brain finally snapping fully to attention when he was already halfway over the edge. Flailing wildly he began to shout "Wait Mabel no-" before crashing to the ground.

He stayed face down, his annoyed mumbling muffled by the floorboards as Mabel sat next to him and perkily said "too late!" His reply was at first as muffled as the rest of what he'd said until he began to lift his head "whyyyYYYY?!" He stared at Mabel pointedly as she shrugged, then promptly put his face back on the floor out of tiredness.

Laughing a little she began amicably recounting every little thing that had happened with wild gestures and an enthusiastic grin. She patted the gap beside her and her brother, motioning for him to sit with them too.

Hagrid came into the kids room to find the three sitting down and laughing. Smiling a little he softly closed the door again. It wouldn't do them no harm to talk a little longer. Harry needed all the friends he could get, a life as hard as his. And maybe, just maybe, if he has some friends here he won't have to go back to that awful 'family' of his for the while before school. He will pay for Harrys stay himself if he has to!


	4. Hey, hiatus, sorry

So i know i have done this before to this story only to continue it a short time after, but i am putting this story on temporary hiatus. Writers block in combination to having mock exams in a few days means I haven't been able to update.

Some of the stories i dont have block with right now may continue faster, but for some reason this one is giving me trouble.

See you on the flip side!


End file.
